Family Time
by The Chaotic Queen of Madness
Summary: I'm back, baby! This is a little random story I wrote on the spot. Basically, kids are a hassle.


**Hello to all! I am back in business! It's true, there is no Celia Thorne, I am the one and only Stephanie Wyrm! I had actually recovered a long time ago, but I didn't want to deal with the LU. Well now I realized that those jerks don't scare me at all!**

**To make up for my absence, I am about to show just how spontaneous I can be! As I'm typing this paragraph, I have no idea what the hell I'm going to write and publish for you. Every sentence will be typed up with no knowledge about what the next sentence will be. I'm just letting my ideas come to me starting... now!**

Family Time

Spyro ran accross a grassy field with a dead turkey in his mouth. The summer sun beat down on him hard, making him sweat like crazy. (even though reptiles don't have glands and shouldn't be capable of sweating) Strapped to the purple dragon's waist was a brown sack made from deer skin. All of a sudden, boom! Spyro's face slammed right into a brick wall. "Huh?" Spyro wondered as he dropped the turkey. Looking around him, he realized that he wasn't in a large grassy field, but a park! He had crashed into a park restroom.

"Spyro have you been hallucinating again?" Cynder called. Spyro turned around to see the pale and crimson dragoness waiting for him on a blanket. Next to her were Spyro's 6-year old (9 in dragon years) identical twin daughters (Cynder's step-daughters) Virtue and Rose. Rose had a pink bow in her head to compliment her purple and pink scales.

"Daddy, are you on crack?" Virtue asked innocently, making Cynder laugh.

"No, you're dad's not on crack," a voice called. Coming out from behind a tree was Celia in her rainbow dragon form. "I put a little dementia charm in his food to make him freak out really quick. It's harmless."

"Oh, alright then," said Cynder. "Well I guess there's not much to do now except finish this sent-"

"Dogpile!" Virtue pounced on Cynder and knocked her onto her side, cutting Cynder off.

"Wheeeeeee!" Rose jumped on too. They both wrestled and giggled on top of Cynder, making their step-mother laugh as she rolled around and tried to get away.

"Banzai!" Spyro jumped and tackled the the dragonesses, making them all tumble. "This is fun!"

"Get daddy!" Rose jumped onto Spyro's head and pushed him onto his back. Both his daughters started tickling his sides, making the famed hero laugh like a child. Rose used her electric powers to give Spyro a low-voltaage shock, tickling him even more.

"HAhahah! Please st-stop! Please stop, I'm gonna pee!" Spyro fought to hold back tears.

Suddenly a bell rang. "ICE-CREAM!" Both Virtue and Rose ran off to the ice-cream vendor at full speed, leaving their father to catch his breath.

"You okay, Spyro?" Cynder asked with a chuckle. She leaned in and kissed her mate.

"Never have I been so grateful to hear a little bell," Spyro said as his laughter faded into a genuine smirk. He put his paws on Cynder's face and got ready to kiss her again. "Well, now it's just you and-"

"Geranimo!" A tiny blue dragon came in and interrupted them... again. She knowked them both down and giggled innocently. She had four wings and two tails.

"Resalia? What are you doing here? Where are your parents?" Cynder asked.

"Momanddadarerightoverthere! Hi,mom,hi,dad! VirtueandRosearegettingice-cream. Ialreadyatemyice-cream. ,socanIplay? !" Resalia spoke a tongue so quick it would put Volteer to shame.

Spyro tried getting up, "Well I guess-"

Resalia shouted towards a bunch of her friends by the play ground. "Hey,guys,hesaidyes!"

The next thing they knew, Spyro and Cynder were buried beneath dozens of playful dragon children. "Cynder?" Spyro called.

"Yeah, Spyro?"

"I'm glad we can't have more kids."

"Me too," said Cynder.

"Look out below!" A shadow engulfed the dragons. There was the large dragon Celia, about to land on top of them. Spyro, Cynder, and the children could only scream.

**If you're wondering why Cynder is Pale and Crimson, my main story explains it. It feels so good to be back!**


End file.
